I'm sorry
by Jade4839
Summary: I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. If I had just told you. I'm sorry. I'll never get to see you again. A sad Nalu story, contains mentions of suicide in later chapters Readers be warned
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ok I just wanted to write a one shot just because**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's PoV

I'm sorry.

I'm so so sorry.

It's all my fault.

I'm sorry.

If I had just told you.

I'm sorry.

I'll never get to see you again.

I'm sorry.

I'll never get to tell you.

I'm sorry.

I'm so so sorry.

But it doesn't matter how sorry I am.

I'm sorry.

Because you're gone now.

I'm sorry.

You have entered your eternal sleep.

I'm sorry.

I can't use true love's kiss to wake you up.

I'm sorry.

So so sorry.

You're gone, sleeping, with your mom and dad.

I'm sorry.

Lucy's PoV

One week earlier

I ran home crying.

How could he just kiss her like that?

Why?

Why had Natsu been kissing Lisanna?!

He tried to tell me that she kissed him.

No.

I was done.

I had heard Lisanna talking about what a night she'd had.

Natsu left our date early last night.

Saying that he had to go, promising me we would talk in the morning.

I ran up to my apartment and locked myself in the bathroom.

How could he cheat on me like that?

Tears streamed down my face, I screamed

"I h- h- ha-"

I couldn't say it. I couldn't hate Natsu.

I could never hate him. No matter how much I tried.

I packed a few things in my bag, grabbed my keys and purse.

I left my house to go to Fairy Hills.

I walked right into Erza's room, knowing she was out on a job with Juvia.

I left her a note.

Dear Erza,

I'm sorry I am leaving you a letter, but I just need to get away for a few days. Today I found Natsu and Lisanna kissing. I'm going to visit Brandish. I just need some time away.

Your friend,

Lucy Heartfillia

I set it letter down on her pillow, and quickly replicated it for Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Mira.

I left the ones I couldn't put in their rooms at the front desk.

I ran to the train station and bought a ticket to Hargeon.

As I boarded the train I heard armor clanking.

Had she found me already?

I used the magic Mira taught me to change my appearance, short silver hair, pink eyes, paler skin, even hiding my guildmark.

I took out my book as I saw Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and Erza enter the train.

"Lucy? I know you're aboard this train, Natsu wants to talk to you." Wendy said

"Lu-chan? Where are you? Please don't leave" levy called

"Lucy Heartfillia! You will come over here right now! I don't want you leaving us!" Erza demanded

"Lucy, I know what Natsu did was horrible, and even though you are Juvia's live rival, Juvia does not wish you to go!"

I kept my head down, trying to read the thick book I held in my shaking hands.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, the train needs to depart, and none of you bought a ticket" I conductor said, ushering my friends off the train.

"Ok, girl lets check out the rest of the trains, she may not have gotten this far yet!" Titania commanded

"What if she's already gone?" Levy-chan asked

I did not hear the rest of the conversation, as the train pulled out of the station.

18 hours later, I was standing in Alvarez, Brandish looking for me.

"There you are, idiot. Why did you call me so suddenly, asking if you could stay with me for a few days?" My friend asked

I just broke down in tears,

"Wh- why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did someone do something? What happened?" She demanded to know

"I- I caught Natsu, k-kissing Lisanna. I just had to leave, I couldn't bear to see him, or anyone in my guild for that matter, I just needed somewhere to go." I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"What? WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT? I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR THIS!" Brandish raged

"Please Brandish, I don't want to talk about it anymore today. I'm dehydrated from all the tears I've shed, and I really need to get some sleep." I told, now feeling the full exhaustion of traveling

"Ok, my place is about a mile away, but I do have a car so, we can drive home." The green haired girl smiled, even though she had been my foe, we had become great friends.

When we arrived at her apartment she showed me an extra room, and I fell asleep.

Natsu's PoV

"What the hell Lisanna? Why did you kiss me?" I shouted as my girlfriend ran out of the guild crying

"Because I love you! I have wanted to be with you since we were little!" She exclaimed

"I have a girlfriend, isn't that a big hint that I don't want to be with you?" I yelled

"What's going on here?" Erza demanded to know

"Lisanna kissed me and Luce saw, she thinks that I cheated on her!" I explained, Erza giving Lisanna a death glare

"Lisanna. Would you care to explain to me what went through your head at the moment you kissed Natsu?"

"W-well Erza, I just wanted to show Natsu how much I love him! It's not my fault she ran out crying!" Lisanna told, with a rude voice I had never heard from her before.

"Lisanna, I want you to go explain to Luce that you kissed me. Do you understand, I don't love you, and I never have or will. I love Lucy, hell I was going to propose tomorrow night!" I yelled getting angrier every second

"Wait, what?" She asked, face falling

I pulled a small black box out of my pocket to show them. The ring was gold, like her hair, small white diamonds sparkling, reflecting rainbow colors were place in the band. (See Repunzel's ring from tangled)

"I was going to propose to her last night, but I forgot the ring. When I came back to the restaurant, she had already left." I explained, tears now falling,

"Lisanna, I swear to whatever god is out there, that if anything happens to Lucy, or if we break up because of this. I will never forgive you." I said as I walked off

"Natsu where are you going?" Erza asked

"I need to get people to help me find her." I replied "I need to apologize to her, before it's too late." I finished

Two days later

Brandish's PoV

"Thank you Brandish, thank you for letting me stay with you when I needed it most" she thanked me as she packed her bag

"You're always welcome idiot, but next time try to give me more time to prepare. I had to rush to get everything cleaned up, I ended up shrinking most of it and putting it in the top shelf." I replied

"Alright!" She laughed as we walked out of my house, arriving at the docks.

"Goodbye Lucy, I'll talk to you soon!" I exclaimed as she left.

Little did I know, that would be the last time I would see her smiling.

Lucy's PoV

I stand nervous in front of the guild, not ready to face everyone.

I inhaled deeply, and walked in, to find a worrying Erza, a frazzled Levy, and a passed out Natsu at our normal table.

"Lucy! Thank god! We were so worried!" Wendy ran towards me

"I'm sorry, I just needed sometime to think." I smiled sadly

"Lucy," a voice said, I turned to see it was Lisanna

"Oh, it's you. So are you and Natsu dating?" I asked a voice like ice

"No, the truth is, I was jealous. I kissed Natsu, trying to make it look like he was cheating on you. I love Natsu, but I realized that it's not worth hurting both of you." She explained my hands clenching

"Are you kidding me? You kissed my boyfriend because of a silly little crush? You tried to tear us apart? All because you want him?" I said growing angry, not being able to control my actions anymore, I slapped her, right across the face.

"I deserved that" she whispered as the guild fell silent

"Yes, you did. It'll take me a while but someday I will forgive you. But for now, never pull a stunt like that again." I explained

"Lu-chan! I'm so glad you're back!"

"I'm glad to be back Levy." I said as I looked to my sleeping boyfriend.

"Natsu, wake up. I'm back" I said quietly as I shook his arm

"Huh? Luce? I must be dreaming, Lucy hates me, she's not coming back." I muttered.

It broke my heart, he thought I hated him? I could never hate him.

"Natsu, wake up, in right here, I could never hate you." I smiled as I sat down across from him.

"Luce, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He muttered, regaining consciousness

"I know. I'm sorry for not listening to you." I said as he woke up fully

"Wait, Luce? You're here? You're back for real?" He asked the most hopeful look on his face

"Yeah I'm back" I giggled

He swept me up in a big hug, he was about to kiss me but he stopped,

"May I?" He asked for permission

I simply kissed him

"So, Miss Heartfillia, would you accompany me to the park, I would like to talk to you." He said smiling

"Alright" I smiled as we left the guild, hand in hand

Lucy's PoV

Why did he want to leave the guild? Was he going to break up with me or something? We just got back together!

He pulled me in front of the cherry trees and started to speak

"Lucy, I've known you for a few years now, we've been dating for four of those years, and I wanted to tell you that those were some of the best days of my life. You helped me when I almost died from becoming E.N.D, and gone on so many missions with me. I just want you to know that I love you more then you can imagine." He said,

OH MY GOD IS HE ON ONE KNEE?!

"So Lucy Heartfillia, would you make me the happiest man in the world, by giving me the only gift I have ever wanted. Your hand in marriage" he asked as he pulled out a small ring box.

"YES! A million times yes! I love you Natsu!" I cried as he kissed me, placing the ring on my finger.

One day later

Lucy's PoV

A loud crash woke me from my slumber.

I ran to my window to see Magnolia on fire. I quickly dressed myself and grabbed my keys.

What guild was attacking us this time?

I was getting really sick of this. Literally no other guild has to deal with this shit, as much as Fairy Tail does.

I finally found out who it was. Raven Tail.

Didn't they know that Fairy Heart was destroyed during the war?

"Open gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Hello princess, congratulations on your engagement" Loke smiled

"Thank you but we need to get to work," I thanked him as I put on my star dress, Leo form.

As we raced to the guild I felt someone grab me, taking my keys.

I tried to use my star dress abilities but I felt like I had no magic power anymore,

"Lucy!" Loke called as his gate closed.

I was released only to see Obra, with that weird blue mask of his.

He must of drained my magic energy.

I watched in horror as the guild master, Ivan walked over to me and picked me up.

"Now Miss Heartfillia, you are going on an adventure with us." He explained darkly as he pressed a rag to my face, forcing me to lose consciousness.

Laxus' PoV

My bastard father really did it this time. He set fire to half of Magnolia!

Gah, and on date night!

"What the hell does that bastard want!" I yelled as I ran into the guild.

Everyone was there, except Lucy. She must be in her way.

"Hello father, Laxus, and all you Fairy brats." Ivan said as his face appeared on a lacrama.

"Ivan what do you want?" Gramps asked, clearly angry

"I want the fairy heart, you know that." He sneered

"The Fairy Heart was destroyed, and you know it" Makarov yelled

"Then I was fifteen billion Jewel!" My dad yelled back

"What makes you think we would give that to you! Even if we had it!" Master demanded

"Oh just the life of one of your fairy brats," Ivan chuckled darkly as he showed us the scene behind him.

Lucy, was in a magic fiberglass box, holes poked so she could breathe, her keys tied the chain that licked the box up.

"Ivan you've gone too far!" Gramps raged

"To far? Oh father, you should recognize this box, it the same box your friend Jellal was trapped in, it constantly drains magical power, and unfortunately you can't get out of the guild, since my wizards have just finished placing a spell on the guild hall, that will only be broken once you have gathered the money, and given it to me. I'd say you have a good twenty minutes at best." My father said dropping a hand held communication lacrima into the box with Lucy.

"If anyone of you want to talk to her, go ahead." My father laughed as he pushed the box off the docks

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed

Lucy's PoV

Water was filling up the box. I grabbed the lacrama Ivan had given me, if there was one person I could talk to last, it had to be Natsu.

"Please, answer." I begged

"Luce! Lucy are you ok? Please tell me that was just an illusion! Please tell me you are in a box under water." My boyfriend pleaded

"No Natsu, I am under water, please just keep talking to me. Just please, I don't want to be alone, when I go." I said starting to cry

"No! Lucy you are not going to die! You hear me? I will not let you die!" He screamed, I could tell he was crying too.

"Natsu, please, could we say our vows, I want to marry you before I'm gone." I asked shaking

"No, Luce, I want all of our friends to see it, like you used to talk about, before we were dating, a fairy tale wedding." He cried

"Hey, it's ok, the wedding isn't important, the marriage is. I just want it to be official." I told smiling through the tears

"Ok, but I promise you, once we get you out of there, we will have a real wedding. Sound good to you?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, it sounds perfect, it's always more fun when we're together anyway." I cried, knowing that I would die here.

"I Natsu Dragneel promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.

I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.

I promise to try to be on time.

But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.

I love you." He cried

"I Lucy Heartfillia believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always." I replied tearfully, making it up as I go

(Note I found these online, I forget where but I copied and pasted them, I thought they were perfect for them)

"I love you Lucy" my husband cried

"I love y-" I told him as the water finally covered my head.

Causing me to sink into the black, flying towards the stars.

Natsu's PoV

The line went dead. I sank to my feet, back against the banister.

Tears streaming down my face

"I'm sorry Luce. I'm so so sorry." I cried covering my face with one hand.

"Natsu have you been able to get through to Lucy?" Juvia asked frantic, stopping as she saw me crying

"Natsu?" Happy asked putting a paw on my shoulder

"We're too late." I whispered only those two hearing me

"W-what?" The bluette asked shaking

"I SAID WE'RE TOO LATE!" I screamed everyone now staring at me fearfully

"She gone." I said clenching my teeth and fists. I was going to kill Ivan.

"No, how do you know? Lu-chan, she, she" levy said before breaking down in tears

"She called me, and we said goodbye, how I know, is because the line just went dead. I swear when I find Ivan I will not hesitate to kill him" I said darkly

So this is what my brother felt like when Mavis died the first time.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Lisanna said, but I couldn't look at her, I despise her for what she did

"I'm going to go find Ivan, and I'm going to kill the bastard!" I yelled, trying to force my way out of the barrier.

As I thought it had no effect on me, I had already died, physically after the war, and now emotionally.

When I saw Ivan at the lakefront he was laughing.

It only fueled my rage more. My whole body set ablaze with the flames of emotion, I knew it was dangerous for me to get this angry, I could destroy everything for miles in this state, but I no longer cared, I wanted to destroy everything.

I punched Ivan square in the face, and I kept punching him, my vision completely red, I didn't stop beating him until Gray pulled me away. It had been two hours since I left, all that was left in front of me was a pool of blood.

I had killed him. Good. He deserved it, he took Lucy away, she was gone. And it was all my fault.

I sank to the ground crying, holding Lucy's body as they finally dragged the box from the bottom of the lake.

All of her spirits came, every single one of them cried, apologizing for failing her.

I just sat there crying, she looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping, and would wake up any second now. But I knew she wouldn't, there was no pulse.

Friday, one day before Lucy's Funeral

Brandish's PoV

I sat in shock in Fairy Hills.

Lucy was dead?

She had died? But I had just seen her a few days ago.

Every single girl in the room was crying, holding a wake for her, as I looked upon the black box at the far end of the room. As I approached I noticed a small gold band on her ring finger.

"W-what's this?" I asked with a shaking voice

"The day Lucy got back, Natsu proposed, apparently, her last request was that they get married, she died moments after their 'wedding' I'm just sorry that she didn't get the wedding she had always wanted" Ezra cried

I swallowed hard, one of my only friends, had died at her 'wedding'

"You deserved a much longer life, Lucy." I whispered, letting the tears fall freely

Natsu's PoV

I'm sorry.

I'm so so sorry.

It's all my fault.

I'm sorry.

If I had just told you.

I'm sorry.

I'll never get to see you again.

I'm sorry.

I'll never get to tell you.

I'm sorry.

I'm so so sorry.

But it doesn't matter how sorry I am.

I'm sorry.

Because you're gone now.

I'm sorry.

You have entered your eternal sleep.

I'm sorry.

I can't use true love's kiss to wake you up.

I'm sorry.

So so sorry.

You're gone, sleeping, with your mom and dad.

I'm sorry.

It's my fault, you died, my love.

 **Me: what do you think?**

 **Ok so I'm going to write an alternate ending, but honestly what do you think**

 **Shit?**

 **Ok?**

 **Amazing?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Love you guys**

- **Jade**


	2. Bittersweet ending

**Me: ok this is the bittersweet ending.**

 **As you can see in the title, the happy ending will be coming soon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Warning: this chapter will contain graphic images of cutting and suicide! It may trigger certain parties, you have been warned.**

Natsu's PoV

It had been four months since the funeral, apparently Lucy had left all her keys to Yukino, knowing that the Zodiac should all be together.

I sat alone in Lucy's apartment, she had left it to me and happy. Soon to be just Gray and Juvia, they had finally started to date, Lucy would have been proud of Juvia.

I picked up a razor blade and headed to the bathroom.

I let the water run, putting in all the bathsalts I could, so it would hurt. She was dead. What was the point of living? I got in the bath and cut, deep, and multiple times. My arm burned as I submerged it in the water, green taking on a dark red tint.

Tears slipped down my smiling face, at the thought of seeing her again.

I fell unconscious.

When I awoke I was laying in a golden field. Surrounded by those I loved most, Mavis, Zeref, mom, Dad, Igneel.

"Natsu? What are you doing here you idiot, you had so much time left" a voice behind me tingled

I turned to see her, in a long white, ethereal dress,

"I'm sorry, I just missed you too much. I couldn't go on" I told with a sad smile.

"I missed you too idiot. Come on, let's continue our adventures" she smiled, pulling me with her

I look behind me to see a small transparent blue cat, surrounded by all my friends, crying. But all the pain was gone.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I turned away.

 **What do you think?**

 **Shit**

 **Ok**

 **Amazing**

 **Please let me know**

- **Jade**


	3. Happy ending

**Me: ok happy ending time. I based this off the fan theory that the celestial spirits are the souls of the dead.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's PoV

My eyes fluttered open. I was in, the celestial spirit world?

"Hello friend, it has been a long time." The celestial spirit king boomed

"Sir? What am I doing here?" I asked

My eyes widen as I remember drowning

"I-I'm dead? But how am I here?" I ask hyperventilating

"As you know, those you summon to fight are called spirits. What if I were to tell you that they were the souls of the dead." King told me

"What? You mean all of my friends actually died?" I shook, how had I not noticed it before?

"It's true princess." Virgo explained

"In my past life I was a slave, it explains the chains on my wrists." She explained

"I was a butler" Capricorn told

"I was a stable boy" Sagittarius said

"I was a prince beheaded for loving a shepherd girl" Loke said with a bitter smile

"I lived in the desert man, it was awful" Scorpio explained

"I was a priest, forced in by my father" Taurus mentioned

"I was a shepherd girl" Aries smiled

Wait….. Loke and Aries?

"I don't like to talk about my past" Aquarius huffed

"We were killed for our combined take over magic" the Gemini twins explained

"I have no memory of my past life, baby" Cancer explained

"You all, why did you never tell me?" I asked holding my hands to my chest

"Because it's normally a law to not tell, but he made an exception for you Luce" Loke explained pointing to the Celestial Spirit King

"My dearest friend, I would like to offer you the same as them." The spirit king told

I froze, he was offering me to become a celestial spirit. If I said yes, it would be possible for me to see my friends again, but then would I outlive them? In a different sense

"I don't know, would one day I be summoned to their funerals, would I have to live on as a spirit forever?" I asked

"You can always pass on to the afterlife, the ones who cannot are the Zodiac, they are required to stay, which I explained to them when they accepted" CSK told me

"So if I accept, I could become a spirit, but I still could pass on to the afterlife if I wanted?" I clarified

"Yes, spirits like these have glass keys." Aquarius explained

"Ok, if it means seeing my friends ok, I'll do it." I said determined

"Alright, here you go." Loke said casually as he handed me a blue glass key, with a small replica of my ring on the top of it.

As I held it, my clothing changed, I suddenly was wearing a short ruffled white dress, with three quarter length sleeves, and glass heels, I almost looked like Cinderella. Fitting, was going to see my Prince Charming once more. My fairy tail mark glowed as the key disappeared

"Where did it go?" I asked frightened

"I placed it in the home of your fellow celestial wizard, Yukino." CSK said with a soft smile

"Thank you" I smiled back as I felt light surrounding me, pulling me back to Earthland

Yukino's PoV

It had been three months since Lucy died, everyone was still in shock, myself included, even though I was part Fairy Tail, I missed her dearly

"Well, wherever she is I hope she's happy." I muttered as a small blue light flashed from my bed.

I walked over to see a small blue glass key, with a note attached

Miss Yukino,

I the Celestial Spirit King bestow upon you this spirit key. It is one of a kind, and please take care of it, and her. I know you will be excited to meet, our lovely Lady Luck.

Best wishes the celestial spirits

"Lady Luck? I've never heard of her before. And a glass key? I've never seen this before" I whispered as I set the note down, preparing to summon the spirit.

It didn't take much, was she a weaker spirit? No I felt enormous power surging from the gate opening, was she using her own magic? I questioned as I saw her

Golden blonde hair, tied up in a way she hated, a white dress, glass shoes, a golden bracelet, ten small golden keys on the gold chain, plus a few silver. The pink mark on her hand so familiar.

"It's not possible" I whispered tearing up

"Yukino!" Lucy cried as she hug tackled me

"It's not possible, I was at your funeral." I sobbed

"Well the Spirit King decided to save me," she smiled, the smile many had missed over the last few months

"Oh my god! I have to go tell people, come on!" I cried as I pulled her towards the guild

As I dragged her into my guild I shouted

"Sting! Rogue! Minerva! Everyone come here!"

"Yukino are you ok?" Sting yelled as he ran, stopping as he saw who was with me.

"Lucy?" He questioned with a shaking tone

"Hey Sting", she smiled

"Lucy!" Lector cheered as he kept into her arms

"H-how are you back?" The lady asked

"The Celestial Spirit King saved me, I'm one of the spirits now" Lucy explained petting Lector

"We need to get the Fairy Tail guild over here right away" Rogue demanded

"You could fake an emergency, anyone know illusion magic?" Lucy asked with a giggle

"Well yes I do" Rufus smiled as they pulled up a Lacrama

I hid Lucy as we made the call.

"Fairy Tail! Come in Fairy Tail! We are under attack! We need help now!" Sting yelled as Rufus created explosions, fires, and falling debris. Adding a few real spells to make it look real.

"Copy that Sting, we are in our way!" Erza replied

We clapped at Rufus' performance and Lucy joined in

As we waited for Fairy Tail, Lucy told us her story, telling it as it only happened yesterday

"I don't get it, everything looked like hell over the lacrima vision," we heard Erza from a distance,

"Lucy hide" Minerva ushered her to her hiding spot

"Sting! We know you are not under attack! Explain your call now!" Erza yelled

"Well I'm sorry, ok. You Fairies have been all mopey lately and we didn't know how else to get you over here." I explained

"It's ok Yukino, everyone has been taking Lucy's death badly, especially Natsu, he didn't even come to this." Mira said softly

"Wait, Natsu didn't come? But we have something important to tell him!" Sting whined

"And what is that?" Gray asked

"Do you know the truth about the celestial spirit world?" Rogue asked

"No we don't, care to explain?" Gajeel inquired

"The Celestial Spirit World, home to the celestial spirits, ruled by the all powerful Celestial Spirit King, I often thought to be a form of afterlife, those deemed worthy by the king, may become celestial spirits, yet still be allowed to pass onto the afterlife if so desired. Spirits like this are called Glass Key spirits." Levy read

"How do you always have a book on the subject we are talking about on hand?" Questioned Cana

"Well, earlier today I found out that, that theory is true" I explained holding up Lucy's key

"Wait, is that…." Happy drifted off mid sentence as Lucy stepped out

"Hi guys" she smiled as the whole guild jump tackled her.

"Lucy!" everyone cried

I could see everyone smiling, she had finally come home.

Natsu's PoV

The whole guild was gone helping Saber tooth, I know i should be there too, but I just couldn't.

I had become so dependent on everyone. I couldn't move on. I stared across the apartment Lucy had left me to see millions of pictures. All of us. I let the tears fall freely, people kept telling me to move on, go on another job, but I couldn't. It wasn't the same without Lucy.

"Natsu!" A voice called running up the stairs

"Natsu! I swear if I find that you wrecked that apartment again I will kick you!" The voice said again, it sounded so much like Lucy,

"Natsu!" The voice yelled banging on the door, before the lock clicked

My heart stopped as I saw her.

"Lucy?" I sobbed

"Yeah, it's me. Come on let's continue with the adventures" she said with the warmest smile

I couldn't help myself, I kissed her right on the lips, she was real! She was back! That's all that mattered to me,

"I'm sorry" I muttered

"What for?" She asked eyes glistening

"I couldn't save you" I whispered

"Hey, it's ok. The Spirit King saved me, allowed me to come back to you" Luce smiled

"So Lucy, shall we return to the guild?" I asked picking her up bridal style

"Nah, I wanna stay here with you" she replied a familiar glint in her eye.

Lucy's PoV

Two months later

I was so nervous, sure we were already married but this was the wedding.

I had been able to stay in Earthland with my own magic, so Yukino could still go on jobs, I would just occasionally have to pop back into the Spirit world to recharge.

Though I didn't go on jobs anymore I still helped out around the guild, like Mira.

As Erza styled my hair, I couldn't help but fidget.

My dress sat behind me, sleeveless, sweetheart neckline, mermaid skirt, open back, and my favorite part was the millions of silver jewels sewn to the bottom of the skirt rising up, making it look like I was walking on stars, I also had some strappy silver heels.

My hair fell in soft curls, sections of it pulled back by silver bobby pins,I wore a small silver crown my mother had worn for her wedding.

Levy handed me my bouquet, it was light pink roses with silver flecks on them, blue hydrangeas, and Aquarius' broken key was at the center of the white bow that surrounded the flowers.

As I walked to the back of Kardia Cathedral the butterflies in my stomach fluttered away. As I looked to see Natsu my jaw dropped

He wore a simple black suit, but he was still wearing his scarf. He had his hair was combed back, with the smallest amount of jell.

He looked just as nervous as I was.

It was nearly time, the bridesmaids lined up, Juvia and Gray first, next Levy and Gajeel, then Erza and Jellal, after them Mira and Laxus, then Yukino and Sting, and lastly Wendy and Romeo. I was still slightly ticked at Lisanna, she thought death would change my feelings for her, nope! Though I have started to forgive her, but she was not at the Bridesmaid level.

Natsu's PoV

Gah I hate suits, but if it made Luce happy I would do it, anything for her.

As the music started my breath eased, ok, this was the part that we had practiced to diligently yesterday.

First Ice-face and his girlfriend

Then Iron for brains, and his girlfriend who was all brains

Next The demon next to me, and her fiancé

After them it was thunder and Mira, like they weren't together

Of course next was my fanboy and his girlfriend.

And lastly was young dragon, best healer, the savage sorceress, and Romeo.

Then Happy, Carla, and Lily flew in with the rings.

The next sight took my breath away. With Gildarts walking her down the aisle. Lucy looked amazing, absolutely glowing.

I couldn't breath.

"You may want to pick up your jaw" Master Makarov said, so I shut my mouth

As Gildarts handed over Lucy to me, I couldn't help but swell with pride, this was my wife.

As Gramps said the ceremony I couldn't help but stare at Luce, and she stared back.

"May you read your vow?" Master asked as I pulled out a slip of paper

"I Natsu Dragneel promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.

I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.

I promise to try to be on time.

But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.

I love you." I said with confidence

"I Lucy Heartfillia believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always." She replied

"Well now, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride" Gramps told closing the book he held in his hands

I dipped Luce as we kissed.

 **Me: ok this was the final chapter of I'm sorry!**

 **Please tell me what did you think**

 **Shit**

 **Ok**

 **Amazing**!

 **Please let me now in the comment section!**

 **Thank you for reading**

- **Jade**


	4. Epilogue

**Me: I know I said I was done but MarSofTheGalaxies commented how it would be interesting to see Lisanna's PoV so this is basically just that, plus a little bit after the Happy ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lisanna's PoV

I sat in the back of the Cathedral, as the man I loved got married.

I deserved it though. I created a rift between him and Lucy. It was my fault, what if they didn't fight? Would they have been together that morning when Raven Tale attacked? Would Lucy have lived? Was it all my fault? Butterfly effect says yes.

Tears slipped down my face, I wanted to object to the marriage, but I couldn't. He loved Lucy, no matter how close we were as children, it made no difference, I guess you could say I was his past and she was his future.

It would have been better if I stayed in Edolas.

I hurt so many people with my selfishness. Would Lucy have lived, if I never kissed Natsu?

Now she was back, a Celestial Spirit, not truly a person, yet still a person. It was confusing as hell, but she was back. Natsu hadn't talked to me for those the months she was gone, I didn't blame him, I was at fault.

I had cut my wrist a total of twelve times before Mira saw them. She told me it wasn't my fault, but I knew she was wrong.

It was my fault.

"I'm sorry Lucy, it's my fault you died" I whispered

"You may kiss the bride"

It was official, Natsu was married. I just hope they can forgive me someday.

Four years later

Lisanna's PoV

"Auntie Lisanna!" Layla cried as Silvia chased her

"She froze my apple juice!"

"It's not my fault! You burned my cake! Auntie Erza told me to do it!" The black haired girl screamed with tears in her eyes

"Be quiet ice queen!"

"You be quiet flame brain!"

"Layla, Silvia, you need to get along, I swear you're just like your fathers." I sighed picking them up and placing them on my lap

"My dad says cake is better enfl- enfamb- enfagm-" The four year old said trying to sound it out

"En flambé?" I smiled helping her

"Well that's stupid!" Silvia whined showing me a plate with a black lump on it

"What trouble are they in now?" Lucy asked laughing

"Oh, Layla burned Silvia's cake so Silvia froze her apple juice" I smiled

It had taken a year but Lucy finally forgave me, we weren't the best of friends but we got along.

"Silvia, why don't you go find your mom, I'm sure your dad will be getting back soon." I said putting the silver eyed girl down.

"Thank you Lisanna, for all the help you give watching them, I know it's hard on Natsu, me having to go back to the celestial world twice a years." Lucy said, her smiling faltering

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't-" I started before she cut me off with a soft smile

"Lisanna, we've been through this, it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't fully forgiven myself." I laughed

"Honestly, you need to forgive yourself, everyone else has forgiven you, and themselves. They all blamed themselves." Lucy replied placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe it's time for me to find someone, I mean, look at everyone, you have Layla and Nashi, Juvia has Silvia and Storm. Hell it seems like everyone has someone, plus kids." I rambled

"Hey, you'll find someone. I promise, but first you have to forgive yourself."

"Alright. I'm sorry" I said one last time.

"I forgive you" she replied

 **Me: ok that's it, I promise I'm done.**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Shit**

 **Ok**

 **Amazing**

 **Please let me know in the comment section below**

 **Thank you for reading**

- **Jade**


End file.
